A dual connectivity technology is also referred to as an inter-base station carrier aggregation technology or a multi-stream aggregation technology, and the dual connectivity technology means that user equipment receives data from at least two base stations, that is, both a primary base station (primary base station or master base station) and a secondary base station provide communications services for the user equipment. In a typical scenario, user equipment receives data from both a macro base station and a small cell, the macro base station, as a primary base station, provides wide coverage to reduce a quantity of handover times, and the small cell, as a secondary base station, shares data to improve a capacity of a hotspot area.
In some scenarios, for example, if user equipment moves out of a coverage area of a primary base station that provides a service for the user equipment, handover from the primary base station to another primary base station needs to be performed. In some other approaches, a secondary base station is released in a process of handover from a primary base station to another primary base station. As a result, a service cannot be further provided to user equipment in a dual connectivity manner, and user experience is affected.